The God-Awful Magic Games
by AkiYuma
Summary: In the year X792, the Grand Magic Games continue on once again. But, the provocative young wizard Hannah finds herself in a bind; most of the guilds are after her head. But when she figures out what will happen if she backs down, there's nothing she can do. Will Hannah, her friends and her guild mates survive? -Contains mild language and themes-


As I walk into the guild hall, I felt a sudden tension. All eyes were on me. I knew it without looking.

And it felt absolutely horrid.

I hate this kind of attention. It bared down on me like lead, like it was going to crack my spine into two. It gives me a headache, every time. I know why they're staring at me, too.

Of course, I'm not happy about that reason either. _4 more days_, I kept saying to myself. _4 days until..._ even the word, neigh, the thought and memory of it inside of my head made me sick to my stomach, and made a lump form in my throat.

_4 days until the Grand Magic Games_, and I can't dodge what's coming this time, because of my opponents, whom of which I will explain later. But I know why they're after me, and it's my fault, anyways.

Maybe that's why I think I deserve what's coming.

I broke into their guild hall at night, and totally screwed shit up. Blasted the floor through, leaving singes in the roof with magic. Ya' know, just girl stuff. But anyways, this girl in my guild, Chandra -who acts really haughty even though she's so rancorous and querulous- , has been all over my shit 'bout it now. "How could you be so irresponsible," "You're literally so stupid," Stuff like that. Her insults are weak.

Anyways, lets get the introductions out of the way here.

My name is Hannah. Hannah Lilith Attilia, if you wanna get nosy. I'm a 15-year-old wizard who uses Shadow God Slayer magic. Here's where it gets fun; I was taught it by a dragon. Confused? Me too. That dragon's name is Pluto, my father. Well, he raised me. He ain't my _real_ dad, but about as close as I can come to. Well, _could_ get to, but then he disappeared, in the year 777, July 7th. Hella lot of sevens. I know Dragon Slayer magic too, but I hate the name, so I don't use it often. Why would you slay a dragon if it raised you? I'm too picky, to be honest.

I have curly, dirty-blonde hair that sways down to the back of my shoulders. My eyes are slim and sky-blue. I am, according to my acquaintances, very pale and 'Need to go outside and socialize more,' but I prefer books and sleep. It's whatever, though. I am taller than average, about 5'5". I have the aura that makes people think, _She looks like she'll cut me, but also bakes cookies in her spare time_. Hint: I do. Sometimes. We're off track here, anyways.

A friend of mine hops to me giddily, with that familiar and boisterous grin plastered across her rosy face; Aoife Soleil, my best friend. As her name implies, she's very joyous. I'm like that when I'm not whining and getting cocky. She has long, spiky turquoise hair that she keeps in a ponytail, and curious orange eyes. She's a petite girl, about 5'0". She has tanned skin, sparking eyes, and a skip in her step; A sign that she's still young and happy.

Maybe I should learn from her.

Behind her, another mate of mine stands; Basil Saorise. I can tell her forbearance was wearing thin by the furrow in her brow. She has short hair that hardly brushes the middle of her neck. Her blackish-blueish hair is straight, and her bangs are braided on either side. Her copper-colored skin shines slickly, and she has that posture that makes you think, _She looks like a perfectionist_. Totally wrong, she's an absolute slob. But she looks angry right now. I think someone might die. But, there's still nothing unusual. After a long job, this a sight for sore eyes, and a little bit of stress back up on that. I think Basil's gonna yell at me.

Aoife blurted out, rather boisterously, "Me and Basil are dating now! Can you _believe _it?!" Aoife squealed with excitement whilst jumping around. The entire guild looked surprised; even our master, Mydalia, looked over from the bar. She's probably far too drunk to be able to see, actually. But anyways, Basil's face turned more red than the blood that I just noticed was still on my hands. I'm so hilarious.

"I go on a job for a week and you two are so bored that you go on a honeymoon? Man, I guess I'm the life of the party here." I chuckled. Basil scoffed at me, her face getting more flushed by the second. She should probably sit down. "We've liked each other for awhile.." Basil grumbled quietly. She looked over at Aoife and smiled a bit. I roll my eyes and giggle. "Figured out your kids's names yet?" I joke with Basil. She shoots daggers from her eyes and sits down, grabbing some noodles and eating. I hadn't even noticed; we were standing in the middle of lunch. Well, crap.

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction! The next chapter is to be out within the week, so please stay in tune! Please alert me if there are any grammar mistakes/errors. Thank you! -Aki_**


End file.
